


Maybe Tomorrow?

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: Weddings can be exhausting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Fluff

“ _Dear god._ ” Jim groans as he shuts the hotel room door behind them, “What time is it even?”

“Nearly midnight.” Sherlock begins working the clasps on his cufflinks, eyes threatening to shut on him before he can work himself out of his stiff clothes. “And I still don’t see why we had to wear tuxes.”

“It was our wedding darling.” Jim rolls his eyes, throwing himself back first onto the crisp hotel mattress. “Hell will freeze over faster than I’d let us look like slobs today.”

Sherlock eyes the bed nervously as his now-husband sits up. There was an elephant in the room, wasn’t there?

“I won’t bite.” Jim offered, unbuttoning his shirt.

Sherlock wets his lips. He can’t deny a certain pounding of his heart at the sight of so much lovely flesh, but- “I’m worried that you expect to, actually.”

Jim’s eyebrows raise, a silent _what do you mean?_ as he shrugs out of his jacket and shirt at the same time, tossing them unceremoniously on the floor. His fingers go to his belt and Sherlock bolts forward, hand stopping Jim’s.

“ _This._ I mean this.”

“Oh.” Jim’s face flashes recognition for a moment before smiling, “Darling, as you pointed out, this is just uncomfortable.” He lightly kicks his discarded clothes, “I suspect it’s the same for you, but frankly, I’m knackered.”

Sherlock’s exhausted body sighs with relief. “Thank you.”

“I mean… six hours of talking to your friends and family. As much as it’s ah, _tradition_ to defile this bed as a married couple…” Jim steals a quick kiss, fingers prying Sherlock’s blouse open, “We’re going to be honeymooning for the next week. How about we shag twice tomorrow instead?”

“Have I mentioned you’re perfect?” Sherlock blurts out, helping Jim with his shirt and stepping out of his slacks, collapsing on the bed.

“Not nearly enough.” Jim teases, also stripping down, curling up next to him, “But I do expect wedding night cuddles.”

“Done.” Sherlock’s arm wraps around Jim’s waist, “For the rest of our lives.”


End file.
